bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Inferno the hunter
Hi Inferno the hunter -- we are excited to have BakuganWiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, PanSola BTW, there is also a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 23:57, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Bakugan Wiki I'm sorry, Inferno the hunter, but you clearly have no idea what you're doing with your wiki. JJ2 22:22, 6 February 2009 (UTC) No edits Hi your edit number says you have made 0 edits it might be a glitch but it is kind of strange for the founder of the wiki to have no edits Drago99 (talk) 17:02, January 16, 2010 (UTC) FRICKING COME BACK!!! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 01:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't recommend that...from what I've found, he didn't know how to handle a Wikia.Abce2|''Free lemonade''''only 25 cents!'' 02:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) COME BACK SO I CAN SAY HI! I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 14:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) YOUR THE FAMOUS FOUNDER! BUT YOU HAVE NO EDITS! Winning Congrats. You have won Mysterious Person of the Year Award. Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 17:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ... Look at your wiki. Crowded. Famous. Good. ..... please tell the wiki, why your not on. Don`t like Bakugan? Why did you made this? ME NO HAVE SIG. (talk) 18:16, January 7, 2012 (UTC)